Aiyah, just get married already lah! Shizuru!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Shizuru gets cold feet on her wedding day, and Haruka comes in to motivate her... see title can already mah! Strictly speaking, it's still a ShizNat fic. I am still your same favorite Uncle D BTW!


_**Minutes till the wedding bell**_

_Uncle explains what the hell happened - Natsuki proposed to Shizuru on christmas day three years ago, out of her fear of commitment, she prolonged the wedding for 3 years and... Aiyah! you get the picture lah...

* * *

_

Shizuru Fujino paced back and forth nervously, her wedding gown dragging against the floor. This was the worst possible time for her to suddenly become nervous. This was the worst possible time for her to get cold feet. This was the worst possible time because she was going to get married! And to Natsuki Kuga, of all people!

'Maybe this was all just a big mistake! Maybe we should have just stayed friends, and not become...lovers...' Shizuru thought, her mind reeling. She had loved Natsuki for a real long time, and they had finally gotten together one quiet Christmas night about three years ago. But...even three years didn't even seem enough to prepare Shizuru to fully accept Natsuki's proposal of marriage.

Sure, they were four years apart. Sure, they were both girls. Sure, they were both respected members of their own communities BUT STILL! That cannot change the fact that they love each other. Shizuru knows at least that much. Sighing, she planted her ass (which was one of Natsuki's favorite things about her) down on a chair and cupped her face in her hands.

'Why did I have to get scared now? Why? Why? Why?' Sheena asked herself, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Oi, Fujino... can I come in?" asked a rowdy tomboyish voice. It was Haruka. Swinging the door open, Shizuru broke out into sobs and wrapped her arms around a very confused and flustered Haruka...

* * *

"...So, you're scared of commitment?" Haruka asked after Shizuru explained the whole situation to her. Shizuru blinked a few times and stared at the blonde girl in astonishment. "Are you nuts?" She stammered, "I'm not afraid of committing myself to her! It's just...it's just..."

"I understand now. It's because...you're still worried about what your family and the others will think, right?"

Shizuru hung her head in embarrassment, realizing that Haruka was right. She was ashamed of what she had become: a lesbian. 'But...how could that be true? I want to be with Natsuki...I love her so much...yet I'm disgusted with myself this way? God...this is all so confusing...'

Suddenly, Haruka stood up and slapped Shizuru swiftly across the face. Almost immediately after that, Haruka looked like she was about to start explode as she exclaimed, "Listen! I'm sorry I hit you, but your bloody wedding is starting soon and I need to snap you out of this slump of yours! Don't you worry about what others think! Just go out there and be the best lesbian you can be! If you truly love Kuga, then don't let anything tell you otherwise! YOU GOT ME, PUNK!"

Shizuru was quite impressed. Haruka would probably have made a pretty good motivational speaker, and this time, she never got a single word mispronounced. Rubbing her red cheek gently, Shizuru smiled and said, "...You're right, Suzushiro. You're absolutely right! I shouldn't worry about what others think! This is my life! Thank you so much for helping me!"

And, like a football player pumped with adrenaline running out to play the biggest game of his life, Shizuru dashed out of the room and down the hall to meet with destiny. Haruka sighed in satisfaction and quietly wished for her rival to have a happy life. Then, her wide grin turned into an evil smirk as she thought, 'Now that she's gone, it's time for me to take my own advice and look for Yukino...'

* * *

_**Omake**_

_"I love you, Natsuki..."_

_"I love you too, Shizuru...please be my bride..."_

_"...I will...I will...I want to be with you forever..."_

_"Same here…!"_

_"Oh! Just shut up and kiss me, you baka!"_

_"…Finally!"_


End file.
